


curbside conversations

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: daisy thinks robbie should mind his own business.





	curbside conversations

“You again.”

Daisy doesn’t even look up at the sound of the voice.“Me again.”

“I told you, chica, I don’t need your help.” He sits down on the curb beside her.“These people are bad news. No need to involve yourself when I’ve already got a handle on it.”

She’s not the only vigilante tracking this gang and its members. They’ve met a few times now. They no longer regard each other with suspicion.

“So you’ve said before,”Daisy replies, still not looking at him. Her face is badly bruised and she’s not in the mood for a lecture.“Sorry again for encroaching on your territory.”

“As long as you don’t get yourself killed,”he says, and there’s something in his voice that makes her head snap up to look at him. He raises an eyebrow.“That the plan, is it?”

She jerks her head to the side sharply, not quite the empathic ‘no’ that question ought to be answered with.

He huffs and rolls his eyes.“So you don’t plan on dying, you just kind of risk death for fun?”

“I don’t want to die,”Daisy protests weakly.

His eyes look sad as he asks,“But do you want to live?”

“What are you, some kind of therapist?” Daisy gets to her feet a little too fast, her cracked ribs protesting. She just manages to suppress a wince.“I’ll get out of your hair. Happy now?”

“Not particularly,”he says.

Daisy’s already walking away from him.

“Just think about it, okay?”he calls after her.

Daisy scoffs at that. What a stupid question. 

But when she sees him again, she has an answer.

“I want to  _ want to _ live,”she says. It sounds a little ridiculous, she thinks.

Robbie nods solemnly.“That’s not so bad. That’s a start.”


End file.
